


Attracted to his daughter

by Levi_Ackerman_simp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Ackerman_simp/pseuds/Levi_Ackerman_simp
Kudos: 1





	Attracted to his daughter

"What's your name cadet?" Shadis asked you, I had known Keith Shadis for a very long time, my father Commander Erwin Smith has know him for like ever and that means I know him too.

"My name is y/n Smith," you tried to act like it was no big deal like alright i'm the daughter of the famous Erwin Smith, whatever. I could hear people going like "I heard she's commander Erwin Smith of the Survey Corp's daughter!" but you heard one of the boys call me hot, cat-calling, it disgusts me although most of the times I play along but when they get touchy, their lives aren't always guaranteed. Especially if your father found out, Erwin had always had a soft spot for his precious daughter.

"Oi, Shadis, I need to get y/n for Erwin," Levi told Shadis while motioning me to come and you could her people's chatter getting louder.

"Dad, better have a good reason for taking me out, the show was just getting started but NO, I can't watch the cadets tremble in fear while replying!" you muttered under your breath.

"Tch, you're an evil one," Levi replied.

"You're acting like you don't already know that plus you can't say much yourself," you said.

" Are you saying I'm evil?" 


End file.
